


Breakfast Time

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 巴基僵著好一會兒沒動，股間的玩意兒也沒要消退的意思。側過頭用餘光打探戀人是不是故意的，但對方確實還在睡著。好吧。他舔了舔嘴巴，早餐時間到了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Breakfast Time

窗簾縫隙透過來的光叫醒白狼。暖暖的晨光打在他的臉上，他瞇起眼睛，慵懶地換了個角度。身側的戀人因數個月的任務幾乎沒怎麼好好休息過，還沉沉地睡著，一點要醒的跡象都沒有。  
  
巴基怕吵醒史蒂夫，也沒敢做太大起伏的動作，他稍微轉過身調整到比較舒適的躺姿，史蒂夫因懷裡人的掙動而習慣性地將手臂收緊，史蒂夫毛茸茸的鬍子蹭到他的脖子，有點癢。  
  
赤裸的上半身相貼，史蒂夫的體溫一直都挺高的，巴基則是相反地偏低，戀人的體溫傳到他身上，大夏天的弄得巴基有點熱。他又扭了一下換了個角度，試圖減少一點肌膚上的接觸面積，結果史蒂夫還自己湊上來了。

這下可好，不只上半身，連下半身都緊緊黏著了。巴基可以明顯感覺到股間有根比其他地方都要燙的東西正抵著他——那根昨晚弄得自己滿臉眼淚的東西。天，他的小史蒂薇到底是注射了什麼東西，精力變得這麼旺盛？   
  
巴基僵著好一會兒沒動，那玩意兒也沒要消退的意思。側過頭用餘光打探戀人是不是故意的，但對方確實還在睡著。好吧。他舔了舔嘴巴，早餐時間到了。  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫是呻吟著起床的。他睜開眼睛，發覺自己的性器正被戀人含在嘴裡。Oh God，這場景可不得了。巴基跪趴在史蒂夫的腿間，不疾不徐地吞吐嘴裡的陰莖，嘴巴鼓起了一包。舌尖戳弄馬眼時史蒂夫罵了聲粗話。「嗯……噢，早安。」巴基發現戀人醒了，抬起眼，含糊地打了個招呼。  
  
「天，巴克。」史蒂夫的手滑進巴基的棕髮，在愛人深喉時又罵了一句，「操……我以為昨天做得夠多了。」  
  
「嗯哼，我也以為。」巴基吐出了嘴裡的陰莖，舔了一圈嘴角。灰藍色的眼蒙上了水光，帶著幾絲情慾。他移動到史蒂夫身上，慵懶地給了他一個親吻，「如果你沒有用你的屌抵著我的屁股的話。」  
  
史蒂夫瞇起了眼睛，「這是正常的生理反應，巴克，不能怪我。」他輕輕咬著戀人飽滿的下嘴唇，含在嘴裡吮吻。兩人的鬍子蹭在一起，麻麻癢癢的，史蒂夫慢慢地吻著他的戀人，輕輕挺動下身，用自己的性器磨蹭對方的。  
  
巴基伸手往下探，艱難地握住兩人的性器，尺寸關係導致他的手只能勉強圈住超級士兵的屌。慢慢地撸動手裡的性器，掌心的厚繭摩擦到柱身粗糙的感觸讓身下的戀人低低嘆息。史蒂夫雙手移到愛人的臀部，臀肉缺少鍛鍊卻仍彈性又精實，他愛不釋手地又揉又捏了好一會，然後往臀縫中探去。  
  
白狼截住戀人的手，他細細地親吻對方的臉頰和唇角，柔和又溫軟地低語：「都交給我來，好嗎？」  
史蒂夫當然不會有意見。他喜歡順著愛人的意做愛。手離開他的臀，鬆垮垮地搭著對方的腰部，他偏頭又含住巴基的唇。  
  
他喜歡接吻的感覺，舌與舌間的接觸是最為親暱甜蜜的一支舞，纏綿繾綣。津液和氧氣的交換像是在注入自己的靈魂，把生命渡來又換去，融入自己的血液，刻在骨上。  
  
白狼正用他的右手操自己，他將呻吟聲盡數鎖在吻中，像是關上了音樂盒，把美妙動聽的樂聲鎖在盒子內。  
  
窗簾透進來的陽光灑在白狼身上，點點的金光像是金紗壟罩。巴基的棕髮看上去是蜂蜜的顏色，臉頰暈染上潮粉色。他的愛人就是最純最甜的蜂蜜。史蒂夫想。  
  
巴基的後穴不用多時就能很順暢地接納手指，潤滑液順著手指進進出出而流下，看上去像是屁股被操得流水似地。兩人黏在一起的嘴唇終於分離，牽出的銀絲是唯一的連結。白狼伸手拿過潤滑液，毫不節省用量倒在史蒂夫的陰莖上。

儘管他們做過的次數不計其數，但巴基還是難以習慣史蒂夫那根像是突變的陰莖。他撐起身，跪在對方的跨間，握著他的陰莖根部，用屁股蹭了幾下後將那根大得不像話的性器放進自己的後庭。  
  
陰莖進得很慢，巴基很享受這種一點一點被撐開的感覺，像是靈魂缺失的其中一部份被填補上去，滿足與安心感撐得自己說不出話來。將性器全部吞到底時舒服地喟嘆，白狼凝視戀人眼中的慾海，他自願躍進那片汪洋，成為大海的一部份，永生永世。  
  
他緩緩地擺動起屁股，動作不快，慢慢地抽離又放入。空氣中還飄著點點昏睡因子，晨間的的性愛一切都放慢了步調，不過他們有足夠多的時間可以享受這場情大於慾的性愛。白狼伸手把長髮撩到身後，史蒂夫必須得承認，那個畫面辣爆了。  
  
「嗯，啊——史蒂夫……」巴基從不掩飾他的呻吟，剛起床的沙啞聲線參著慵懶，綿長性感。律動的速度雖慢，但一下下都插到最深處，他變換了幾個角度，圓潤的龜頭擦過敏感點時他的呻吟拔高了一個調。

他又動了幾下，如網擴散的快感很快就讓他爽得沒力，趴在史蒂夫的身上有一下沒一下地搖著屁股，「輪到你的回合了，史蒂薇。」   
  
史蒂夫笑了起來，他摟著巴基的腰翻過身，將對方原先夾在自己腰上的雙腿架到肩上，棲身細吻愛人昨晚被自己啃出幾個牙印的脖子，下身重重地進進出出。巴基舒服得閉上眼睛，一邊自慰一邊喊著：「深點，對……嗯，God，史蒂夫——」  
  
嘴唇從脖子轉移到那對和以前比起來有些柔軟的胸部上，史蒂夫嘴裡叼著巴基的奶頭，舌尖戳刺乳孔，吸吮的力道大的像是想要吸出奶似地。身下人的呻吟變得尖細，後穴緊緊地夾著他的屌。史蒂夫含著乳頭，帶著笑意地問：「你喜歡這樣嗎？」   
  
「操，操！是的。」巴基粗喘著挺起胸膛，胡亂地罵道：「我他媽愛死了。」  


在極度放鬆與舒適的情境下高潮來得很快，奶頭和後穴的雙重快感讓巴基被插個幾十下就爽得射在手中。史蒂夫也沒有特意忍耐，被層層軟肉緊緊絞住的陰莖很快就忍不住，他低吼著將微涼的精液注入被操熟的穴道。  
  
沉浸在高潮的餘韻，巴基有好一會兒都沒能建構起思緒，身心上的滿足讓他動都不想動，更別說去準備早餐給讓他沒力氣的大個子了。該死的，估計處理完屁股裡的東西就差不多可以準備午餐了。他不想動。  
  
被暗自埋怨而不知情的史蒂夫摟著巴基，懶洋洋地吻著愛人的耳朵和頰側。細碎的吻弄得巴基臉上發癢，他瞇起了眼睛，又開始昏昏欲睡，半會才開口，「你想吃什麼？」  
  
「都行。」史蒂夫想也沒想就答。巴基哼哼幾聲，閉上眼睛：「那你自己弄去吧，我累了。」  
  
意料之內的回答。史蒂夫笑起來，又親了一下巴基的嘴，「好。那我待會再叫你起床。」  
  
巴基沒有回答，敷衍地點點頭，很快又睡過去了。  
  
  
  



End file.
